


Write Them Down - One Piece Edition

by The_Lich_Queen



Category: One Piece
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 10,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24696979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: One! LuffyTwo! BrookThree! AceFour! NamiFive! UsoppSix! SanjiSeven! ZoroEight! FrankyNine! RobinTen! Garp
Relationships: Brook/Zoro, Onesided Ace/Sanji, Onesided Franky/Ace
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Write Down Ten Random Characters!

  1. One! Luffy
  2. Two! Brook
  3. Three! Ace
  4. Four! Nami
  5. Five! Usopp
  6. Six! Sanji
  7. Seven! Zoro
  8. Eight! Franky
  9. Nine! Robin
  10. Ten! Garp




	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four invites Three and Eight to dinner at their own house. What happens?
> 
> Nami invites Ace and Franky to dinner at their own house. What happens?

Nami sighs as she took out roasted duck from the oven; it was coated in a lovely orange sauce as were the potatoes that were baking alongside it. She made a special orange gravy to go with everything.

Placing down the duck on the work surface; then she reached for the second duck still in the oven, knowing that Ace could eat just as much as Luffy.

"Thankfully the little brother is not here!" Nami says to herself with a smile, she quickly placed the second duck down and rushed back into the dining room to tell the two she invited that the next course would be ready soon.

Her smile dropped and she slapped her hand on her forehead at the sight before her. Ace that fallen asleep in the remains of his starter and Franky was dancing on the table singing something out of tune and posing strange poses.

She rubbed her temple then, she had only wanted to invite Ace. But the cyborg had been standing there and staring at her oddly. She invited him out of politeness never thinking he would say yes even after seeing as she was raising her eyebrows towards Ace while he back was turned, trying to show that she wanted to be alone with him.

Suddenly she jumped in shock as Ace jerked upright and glanced around in a daze...then he began chewing again.

Nami sighed, then walked out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You need to stay at a friend's house for a night. Whose house, One or Six?
> 
> You need to stay at a friend's house for a night. Whose house, Luffy or Sanji?

A short woman runs down the street holding her coat above her head, her dark brown eyes scan the area as she tried to work out where she was in the heavy rain.

The silly woman had locked herself out of her own house and the locksmith told her that he could not be there until the morning because of mudslides on the roads. Suddenly she saw where she was, to the right was Luffy's home and to the left was Sanji's.

Her feet instantly started for Luffy's house him being her favourite over Sanji. But paused, she thought about it carefully.

The dark-haired woman was cold, wet, and hungry.

Choosing having a warm meal in her belly than hanging out with her number one favouite, she changed her course and went to the left.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two and Seven are making out when Ten walks in. Ten's reaction?
> 
> Brook and Zoro are making out when Ten walks in. Ten's reaction?

Monkey D Garp jumped onto the dark deck of his grandson's ship, he could not believe what he came across it when coming to the New World while visiting a friend.

The dim lamps flicked a little as he walked further on, he frowned slightly and glanced up at the Crow's Nest.

"How did I managed to get past whoever is on the watch?" Garp asked himself as he stared, his grandson's life depended on who every watches the sea at night. "I'm going to give them a piece of my mind!"

Garp hurried forward and quickly found the ladders up, with surprising speed he was up and opening the door.

Walking in his eyes widen slightly.

Sitting on the floor crossed legged, was the skeleton he seen in the photos. Kneeling over him and wrapping his arms around his shoulder was the Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro. The green-haired man had his scarred one facing him and the skeleton did not have any eyes, so Garp did not know what their expressions were as Zoro squeezed his lips against the jaw and teeth of the skull.

Garp saw red, he creaked his knuckles and silently moved towards the two pirates.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three falls in love with Six. Eight is jealous. What happens?
> 
> Ace falls in love with Sanji. Franky is jealous. What happens?

Ace stares longingly at the blonde chef as he cooks a meal for his little brother. Luffy stood over the man drooling on his shirt; Sanji just had not noticed or did not care.

Ace blinks slowly as he watches the other man moving gracefully around the kitchen, which was strange with the young straw-hatted man attached to his hip watching his every more with the food.

Franky lifts his sunglasses up and gazed over at the black-haired fireman, an odd feeling was bubbling within his stomach and it was not his cola. He turns and stared at Sanji and then back at Ace, suddenly knowing what that look on his face was for.

Franky now knew what that odd feeling was now also, he was jealous of Sanji being watched by Ace.

Franky stood up and leaped upon the table in front of where Ace was sitting and began to shake his hips from side to side, singing 'one' 'two' 'one' 'two'. He rolled his arms around the other and screamed out loud, then he kept changes his poses.

'Watch me Ace!' Franky thought as he continued on with his dances and poses.

Ace blinks in shock and horror at the man in front of him, but he could not see what he was doing; because his line of vision only came to his hips, hairy legs, and speedos.

Ace wanted to groan but also wanted to be kind to his brother's crew so did not set the older man on fire.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four jumps you in a dark alleyway. Who rescues you, two, ten or seven?
> 
> Nami jumps you in a dark alleyway. Who rescues you, Brook, Garp or Zoro?

A short woman was out for her morning jog, breathing heavily as she neared her house. She only had a block more to go before the buildings around gave way to large houses. Slowing down the woman carefully calmed her breathing and walked over to a wall near an alleyway and began to do some light stretches.

Suddenly a hand comes out of the dark alley and hooks around the woman's arms. Wide-eyed the woman stared into the eyes of light brown ones, orange hair framed her face. It took a moment for the older woman to notices just who it was. Nami!

"Give me your money!" Nami hissed out as she lifts her pole into the air, lightning specks flicker off the ends and she slammed the woman against the brick wall.

"I have no money..." The woman says fear entered her eyes as she stared at the lightning.

"Of course you do!" Nami said firmly, and gripped her arm tightly, "My palms get twitchy whenever someone passes me who has money!"

Movement caught the woman's eye and turning slightly she saw Zoro walking passed the alleyway, mumbling about Luffy being lost..again.

"Help!" The woman shouted out causing the swordsman to stop and glanced up in almost a bored manner.

But on seeing Nami's 'money' face, the blood from his face drain and he back away. Then he was gone.

"Weak." Nami said with a sigh and then turned out to the woman, "Now then-"

"Yohohohohohoho!" A weird laugh broke her off, "Well well Nami-san, what are you doing on this lovely morning?"

"What does it look like?" Nami asks with a frowned.

"Ah! Well! Yoho!" Brook the musician came forwards and leaned over them both, "Ladies may I ask if you would be as kind to show me-"

Suddenly Nami had left the woman and was breathing heavily in front of the fallen skeleton.

Blinking at this sudden change of events the woman darted out of the alleyway and ran for it, as she ran long she saw Garp strolling along and waved him over.

"Someone just tried to rob me!" The woman cries out, "Please walk me home!"

"Sure!" Garp grins down at her and holds out his elbow for the woman to take, "As long as you make me breakfast!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One decides to start a cooking show. Fifteen minutes later, what happens?
> 
> Luffy decides to start a cooking show. Fifteen minutes later, what happens?

Monkey D Luffy walks into the kitchen carrying his brother's camera and a book, the book slipped out of from under his arm hitting the room, without taking any notices he sets the camera down on top of a white box it placed there earlier and starts to turn it on. Once he records he turns the thing around so that the lens is facing him. He removed his beloved hat and replaced it with a chef's hat; he then put his hat away in the safely of a top cabinet.

"Good evening!" Luffy grins at the camera, "Today we are cooking up a pigeon! Which I caught a few minutes ago!"

Luffy slammed a large pigeon down on the work surface out from nowhere and then walked over to a draw, taking out a big long knife. Suddenly the bird's eyes opened and it moved around wildly.

"Cut off its head and neck!" Luffy shouted over the bird's noise as he brought the knife around and beheaded it quickly close to its body, it was a clean-cut, until the blood began to pour on the floor and all over the surface, "Drain the blood!" He lifted the thing outside down and tied it amongst Sanji's pots and pans that hang from a line of the hook above.

A waterfall on blood pours out, which Luffy walks under by mistake. "AH! Wash hands!" Luffy rushed over to the sink and turns on the water, he rubbed his hands under the running water fast slashing it everywhere. He spins on his heels and flicks his hands and comes away leaving the tap on full blast. Droplets of water were coming out the sink and all on the surfaces around it.

Humming he walks to the bird and stares at the blood which was coming less and less. He grins at the camera his head, face, and shoulder covered in blood since he only washed his hands.

"Now get everything else ready!" Luffy declares still grinning, "You will need 3 oz. Of butter, pepper, and salt...and that's it!"

Luffy ran to a cabinet and opening it he threw out a jar of jam which broke as soon as it hit the floor, shattering glass everywhere, a few more jam jars met the same fate. Frowning he moves away leaving the door open and hunts in the next one. He laughed loudly as he puts out a bag of salt and a bottle of pepper.

He carried the things over and dumped them near the camera. "Now get the butter! Which is in the fringe!" He rushes over to a giant fringe and stick his hand in his pocket and brought out a drawing pin, it put inside the keyhole and start moving it around him his tongue hanging out of his mouth as he focuses on the test at hand.

On opening it he ducks inside and pulls things out the way, knocking things onto the floor while doing this.

He comes out with his prize, the butter! Then hurries back over to the camera, grinning as he slams the better onto the work surface.

"Now pluck, draw your pigeon!" Luffy says nodding his own head in agreement with himself, he reaches up and unties the bird. He carefully places it on the surface and began to pluck.

"This is too slow!" Luffy moans out loud with a pout, then he grins, "Gear Second!" He turned a shiny pink as steam came from his body, he began to pluck faster and faster, feathers flying all around the room as he threw them over his shoulder and the speed at which he was going at caused a wind to blow them around and further. "Ah! But pigeon is a very strange bird to plunk, it's skin tears easily. I've done this lots of times to know how to plunk. "

Luffy spun around the bird in hand, humming along with a tune and steps back in thought. Sitting it back down he grins some more.

"Now put the butter, pepper, and salt inside!" Luffy said as he grabbed the better and opening it the lid he hands a handful and shoved it down the neck of the bird. Then opening the salt and pepper it did the same. "Now the oven!"

Luffy runs over to some shelves and jumps up putting a tray off of the top and pulling a lot of other things down while he was at it. He hops over the many objects on the floor and sits the tray down beside the pigeon and then lifts the bird up and dropped it in.

"Twenty minutes to thirty should do it!" Luffy said as he walks over to the oven and slides the tray with the bird inside. Luffy glances at the clocks checking for the time and grins in delight, "Wow that only took me fifteen minutes to prepare!"

Completely forgetting that the camera was on Luffy hums as he jumps over the mess on the floor reached for the cabinet with his straw hat in, grabbing it he took the chef's hat off and tossed it behind himself as he walked out the room to wait for it to cook. the door closes behind Luffy, just as the other door opens and Sanji walks in.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three has to marry either Eight, Four, or Nine. Who do they choose?
> 
> Ace has to marry either Franky, Nami, or Robin. Who do they choose?

Ace blinks against the bright light that was shining in his eyes, he held his hand out trying to block it out as he walked forwards.

"Welcome Ace!" A voice cheerful came from nowhere and yet everywhere at once, "You just died!"

"Huh?" Ace blinks at this announcement, he could not remember dying.

"However heaven does not want you and hell are afraid you'll take over!" The voice continued on, "So we have given you a choice! You have to marry one of the three we got for at random here for you!"

"Wait what?" Ace cried out in shock as he listened, "Marry!? I don't want to get married! I rather have a hole in my chest than-"

Suddenly an imaged appeared in his mind, men shout out war cries as they attack each other, cannonballs flying and striking any who came into their path, his brother's voice talking to him in a small undertone begging him, begging for a doctor, blood pouring out everywhere, his own blood.

"Fine..." Ace whispers softly willing to do everything to see his little brother again, "What are my choices?"

Suddenly three doors stood before; one light blue, one orange, and one purple. Slowly the first one opened.

"Woooow SUPER!" A large man? cries out as he shakes his hips and holds onto the door frames as he dances. He had short blue hair and large square arms that were longer than his body, he wore only an open shirt and speedos.

Ace's mouth drops and he quickly shook his head no.

The doors close.

The next-door opens and Ace blinks and he saw who it was. It was his brother's navigator, Nima? Nara? Nawi? Nami! It noticed how different she was, her breast size was double from what he remembered and her hair was much longer. The face was older as well, it was the money-hungry look in her eyes that caused him to know just who she was. She smiled at him with a wink as she placed her hands of her hips and gave them a little wiggle.

Ace was not sure about her...it remembered Luffy saying a few things when they spoke together in the sand land.

"'Nami is a money-loving woman she does everything for gold or beiles!'" Luffy said with a fond smile; Ace had asked if Luffy liked her or the other one with the blue hair, he straw hat youth just grinned, "'Whoever falls for her has my greatest respect! Because they going to have to make a lot of money to please her! And to put up if her quick temper!'"

"Could I see the last door and then make my choice?" Ace asks the voice, he sees Nami pouts with a glare as the door closes.

The last door opens.

Standing behind it is a much older woman with long black hair and blue eyes that seemed to dance in amusement. She held a book in front of herself as she watched him silently. A small smile graced her lips as she tilts her head.

Ace smiled at her. This was the one for him.

"Excuse me miss," Ace says as he takes a step forward, "May you be as kind as to tell me your name? I am Ace. It is very nice to meet you."

"I am Robin." The woman spoke with a small laugh, "And I know who you are, you are the brother of my captain."

"Brother of your captain?" Ace asks with a frown he stood right in front of the door now.

"Aaa.." Robin says sweetly to him, "Luffy is my captain, that is the only reason I put myself up to becoming your wife," She smiled more kindly to him as she continued, "Let me tell you this; you may become my husband but it is Luffy and no other that I shall serve, should you ask anything of me that overrules my captain's orders I will put those orders above anything you have to say. Understand?"

"Er...yes." Ace says completely surprised by this, wondering if he made the right choice now in her, "Well...you're still better than the strange man and the money-loving woman."

"That 'strange' ma is also a member of your brother's crew." Robin told him just as sweet, "We all came here together hoping you would choose one of us for our captain's sake. Not yours." She added the last part extra sweet.

"Right..." Ace said as he walks forwards, "Maybe I should choose Numa then..."

"It's Nami." Robin said as she takes back into the door, "Hope all goes well for you, and hurry our captain is waiting."

The door closes.

Blinking Ace walking over to the second door where Nami was behind, knowing her, and what she was like was better than going with someone random. And it less he knows his brother would respect it.

The door opens and a smiling Nami stares at him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven kidnaps Two and demands something from Five for Two's release. What is it?
> 
> Zoro kidnaps Brooke and demands something from Usopp for Brooke's release. What is it?

Zoro dashed over the grassy deck with the light skeleton 'yohoing' over his shoulder, behind him was a mad Usopp trying to catch him.

"Oi Luffy!" Usopp screams to the laughing captain, "Come give me a hand!"

"I am!" Luffy shouted with a big laugh as he tried to hold his grandfather back from killing the two pirates, the old man that already tried to murder them when he discovered them in a lover's embrace.

Zoro ran up the stairs and glared down at Usopp.

"Oi! Why isn't anyone helping me?!" Usopp shouts at the rest of the crew.

Ace and Nami were cuddling up together or rather Nami was cuddling Ace while was trying to get away from her. Robin was leaning over the deck next to Luffy and Garp smiling down at the scene. Franky was glaring at both Nami and for some reason Sanji, and paying no attention to the swordsman who had kidnapped the other swordsman. Chopper and Sanji were near the kitchen door watching the whole thing, Chopper looked panicked; Sanji well he was laughing so hard that he had to that tears were coming out his eyes.

"Oi Zoro!" Usopp shouts up to the man, "Give Brook back! You can't have him, he belongs to the whole crew!"

Zoro growls and holds the skeleton's legs closer to him.

"Yoho?" Brook says to this action.

"What is wrong with you people!?" Usopp screams out to the ones around him, "Can't you see that this isn't right!? Something is wrong with them!"

"Usopp!" Zoro call down glaring hard at the marksman, "You said that Heracles how you the Hero's way to perform a wedding serves?!"

"Er?" Usopp was left staring dumbly at the one eyed man, "WHAT?"

"I'll let Brook go..." Zoro says in a low voice and a deadly smirk, "Only if you marry us!"

Luffy roars with laugher and Sanji collapses to the ground slamming his fist to the floor unable to take it any more. Nami blinks in surprise as she squeezes herself against Ace, Chopper calmed and grinned at this. Franky smiles and lifts his sunglasses. Garp held his heart as he stared down in complete shock. Robin laughed softy.

"Oi Luffy!" Usopp screams at the captain, "Luffy..."

"Well I don't care!" Luffy said grinning down from above, "As long as their happy!"

Usopp sighs, "Okay! Fine!" He shouts to the now smiling Zoro, "But let poor Brook go now, you've carried him around all day!"

"Yohohoho!" Brook laughs as he placed down and towered over the swordsman, " Yes he is right...I need to use the toilet!" He said the next part darkly, then he runs 'yohoing' all the way to the bathroom.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gangs up on Three. Does Three stand a chance?
> 
> Everyone gangs up on Ace. Does Ace stand a chance?

Ace glares at the oncoming Straw Hat pirates that were ready to attack him.

Nami sat in the corner crying her eyes out because her husband kissed Sanji causing a chain reaction from the other members of the crew.

Luffy wanted to punch his brother, just once for making his navigator cry. Zoro did not care much for the money-loving witch but since his captain was going up against his brother so wanted to make sure nothing happened to him.

Brook seeing his captain angry quickly went into attack mode, his loyally he felt towards his captain was only matched by Zoro and Robin.

Robin herself kept behind Luffy as he marched over to his brother, really to defend should fail to hit the fireman.

Chopper glared at the man as he came forward with the marksman at his side.

Nami snuffed loudly and stood glaring as she quickly moved forwards.

Garp was enraged by his adopted grandson's behaved, he was hoping for some grandchildren from him now. Kissing another man was unacceptable in his eyes.

Sanji was bright red and steam coming out of his ears as he tapped the tips of his steel-tipped shoes. He glared the hardest at the man.

"Gear Second." Luffy hissed out as he steams and turns a shining pink, "Busoshoku Haki!" Both his hands and halfway up his arm darkens.

Ace swallows hard at his powered up little brother, but stands his ground.

The outcome of the match between Straw Hats and Garp Vs Ace was not known.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is invited to Two and Seven's wedding except for Eight. How does Eight react?
> 
> Everyone is invited to Brooke and Zoro's wedding except for Franky. How does Franky react?

It was the day of Brook's and Zoro's wedding and it was a dark raining day with thunder and lightning somewhere in the distance.

Zoro walk into the lobby and headed towards the changing room; Nami one of his two bride's maids was standing in the middle of the lobby waiting for him. Robin and Nami were going to help with getting dressed.

Suddenly the lobby doors shattered as the Black Rhino FR-U IV come flying through roaring loudly, causing some in the lobby screams and ran away. Upon the Black Rhino sat an angry-looking Franky.

"OI!" Franky shouts at Zoro as he swings his leg over and gets off of the Rhino, "Why wasn't I invited to the wedding?"

Luffy, Brook, Chopper, Usopp, Garp, Sanji, and Ace came running into lobby seeing what the noise was.

"Why wasn't I invited to the wedding?" Franky repeated loudly when he got no answer, only sighs, and annoyed sounds.

"Because this as a dress code!" Zoro at last shout with a death glare towards the cyborg. "And you refused to wear a black suit!"

"This.. that..." Franky says completely speechless, then shouts back, "But I'm wearing a black-tie!"

"But that's all you're wearing!" Zoro screams at the tall broad man, "Why the hell did you come naked?!"

Franky glances down at himself; he was wearing no shirt nor any speedos, the only thing he had on was a black tie around his neck.

"For the love of gold!" Nami screams coming forward standing between the two men placing her hands off her hips as her eyes narrowed at the larger man, "Franky! For just one day wear some clothes and you can come in!"

"Aaaaaa..." Franky whined out as his face fall into a pout, "..fine..." he mumbles in a small voice and with his head down starts walking over to Luffy.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why is Six afraid of Seven?
> 
> Why is Sanji afraid of Zoro?

  
  


Sanji felt a down chill of fear run down his spine as he looked at Zoro. Never had be feared the swordsman before but today...he was afraid.

Zoro was wearing a long white wedding dress, cut low along at the top showing of his chest. He had puffy sleeves that suddenly went flat against his skin halfway down his arms. The dress with lace with soft light pinks and greens that ran off the edges of the dress and a line down the centre. Wrapped around the left side of his face covering his eye and scar, was a large eye patch which had small flower array embedded into it; the array ran along to the back of his head. He held in his hands a long bouquet of darker pinks and a rich greens of the foliage.

Sanji wanted to be sick, he wanted to vomit the contains of his stomach all over the floor. But refused to do so because he did not want to waste his lovely breakfast.

A man is a dress reminded him too much of his time off that evil island, the depths of hell. And now the moss head was wearing a dress and light make up he wore too much for his mind of bare.

Sanji felt that chill run over him again.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nine arrives late for Two and Seven's wedding. What happens and why were they late?
> 
> Robin arrives late for Brooke and Zoro's wedding. What happens and why were they late?

  
  


Luffy walked Zoro down the aisle grinning madly. While Brook stood there, waiting for his bride 'yohoing' as he walked the pair coming down, Usopp was standing in front of Brook his eye twitched as he tried to keep the smile on his face.

Nami was standing on the bride's side smiling brightly but almost sadly. She never had a proper wedding, she and Ace only signed the papers.

When Luffy handed Zoro over to Brook, he gave his swordsman a big sloppy kiss on the cheek and ran off.

"Oi Luffy!" Usopp calls out, "Come stand next to me!" His knees were shaking badly.

Luffy blinking he jumped up from the seat he had just sat down in and ran over to his crewmate and stood next to him as he overlooked Zoro and Brook.

Nami stood next to Zoro and Ace stood next to Brook as Best Man. Luffy glanced over at his grandfather who was tied up and gagged wiggling on the seat on Zoro's side Chopper with him. Then glanced over at Brook's side where Sanji sat with Franky since he did not want to sit on Zoro's.

Luffy frowned as he noticed Robin was nowhere in sight.

"Where's Robin?" Luffy asks with a frown.

Then the glass ceiling broke almost showering Nami with the glass. A black thick rope fall next to it and then Robin came slipping down the rope wearing a dark red skin-tight bodysuit, one hand holding the rope above her while the other held the rope under her. Her legs were stretched out in front of herself as he leaned back slightly.

Her heels clicked against the floor as she reached the bottom and she unwrapped herself from the rope, as soon as she let go of the rope it started disappearing out up to the ceiling and was gone.

"Sorry I'm late." Robin says as she took off her sunglasses and put them on top of her head, she then unzipped her skin-tight bodysuit and under was her big puffy pink bride's maid dress that spilled out of the thing. Stepping out of the suit she smiling and hurried to come next to Nami, "Hope I did not miss anything."

"Nope!" Luffy cries out in joy, "We're just about to start! But before we do, why were you so late?"

Zoro and Brook also gazed over at her, wondering why she was late on their day.

"Well..." Robin starts with a small amusement smile, "Yesterday evening I discovered a book of pregnancy of old; I had to wait for the power of down that brought out the water lilies.

So they gathered in the circle of the Sakura Nation and headed home from there, only to be struck by fear for their very life.

There was where the World Government men found me. They kidnapped me taking me far away and dropped me by mistake before the tree fairy who stayed before with the elf, who kept telling a long-winded story about an Animal Emperor who fell in love with the Queen of Heart and made a doll of her for inspiration.

After that I managed to get away with the help of the witch who hated to cry, who talked only about her parents who gave her over to her brother and sister and run away to her travel.

We came made it to a train which could take me back to here, but then the war came along, and the forbidden love with the fantasy clouds began, in an unbelievable fashion. The plushies needed really to say goodbye to their drawing. Which was a mystery joke that heeded to separate the singing cooking.

I reached here with the witch and the plushies who gave me the rope and tossed me down on the building."

Robin smiled at Luffy, "And that's about it."

"Okay then." Luffy says with a grin, "Let's get started then!"

  
  
  



	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five and Nine get drunk and end up at your house. What happens?
> 
> Usopp and Robin get drunk and end up at your house. What happens?

A sleeply woman sits alone in her house, reading fanfictions off the computer's screen. She turns her head to the side when she hears a strange sound, thinking it was her cat at the door she quickly gets up and hurries out the room and down the hallway to the front door.

On opening it she is shocked to see Usopp and Robin resting against her door. The pair fall backward and laugh as they hit the floor.

"What the hell...?" The woman says as she stares down at them, not sure what to make of it. Staring down at them she notices their flush faces, and that they were wearing neat clothing. Usopp was wearing a nice suit while Robin was wearing a puffy pink bride's maids dress. "Would you like to come in...for a drink of water?" She asks them, seeing them in this state it was best not to leave them alone seeing as they were completely out of it.

The drunk laughing Usopp rolled to his feet and tried to help Robin up, grabbing both her hands her pull her back. As he did he fall backward as she stood. Robin laughed into her laugh as Usopp suddenly declared that he was falling off of the world and for someone to save him.

The woman rubbed her temple as she thought of how to sober them up.

"Please come in for now." She said as took Robin's hand leading to her living room, Usopp came crawling in behind them. As she walks into the room she helped the taller woman to the first seat, which was the three-seater sofa. Usopp still crawling dragged himself up and sat next to her.

The pair glanced at each other and laughed, holding their stomach as if in pain, tears fell down their eyes.

"I'm going to make some coffee." The woman tells them, but the plastered pair found this just as funny and rolled up in laugher. "They got the giggles!"

The woman hurried out of the room and headed for the kitchen. She grabbed the kettle and went over to the taps and filled it with enough water to get three drinks out of it. Switching the kettle on she waited for the boil.

A watched kettle never boils.

The woman frowning as she hears odd noise from the living room. But guess it was the drunks laughing again she chose not to go in.

While waiting for the kettle to boil she remembered the mugs and coffee, she reaches for the big mugs that hung from hooks off the wall and placed them beside the kettle.

As she went to grab the coffee the noises got louder.

Frowning deeply the woman slowly went to the kitchen door and listened while standing there staring down the hallway. She carefully listened, suddenly she knew what those noises sounded like and hurried down the hallway and stood outside the door, the door was opening but she needn't go any further.

"Oh dear..." The woman says not knowing what to do as she slowly moves away from the door. She rushes out to the kitchen and closes the door behind her and flopped against the it. She really did not know what to do with the drunk pair.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nine murders Two's best friend (Has to be someone on the list). What does Two do to get back?
> 
> Robin murders Brooke's best friend (Has to be someone on the list). What does Brooke do to get back?

  
  


Brook hummed as he walks down the stairs heading for Usopp's workshop, the marksman had become one of his best friends since joining the crew next to Luffy, and today they were going to fish together.

The marksman must have forgotten because he was running a bit late, so belong Luffy lost interest he was seeing where his friend was.

He opens the door and froze in shock disbelief.

Usopp out laid out on his workbench with Robin on top of him, she held a knife above her head and was brought down over and over into Usopp's chest; his body jerked with each stab, his legs also jumped slightly with the force the flower woman used. Bloodstained her face and hands, she stared down at him with gritted teeth and mad eyes.

Brook gasped out and suddenly she stops and wide-eyed Robin turns to him. Slowly she gazes down at Usopp, looking at him as if seeing him for the first time. Blood runs from his lips and nose, his lifeless glassy eyes stared up at the ceiling.

"Robin-san..." Brook breathes out as he hurries over to Usopp, "What have you done!?"

"I...I.." Robin spoke her voice small, and lifts up the knife dropping it as it burned her, "I do not know..." She managed to get out as she looked back at Usopp.

"Hurry and get Chopper," Brook said as he leans over the marksman, "Usopp-san has only been dead a few minutes, I may be able to keep him alive for a little while."

Robin nods and jumps off of the dead man and runs out the room. The skeleton fell to the ground as his soul left his body and flew over to Usopp's body and disappeared into.

Usopp coughs and blinks up at the ceiling unable to move and not understanding why this was how they stayed until Robin and Chopper came into the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It reads 'What does Two do to get back?' I guessing it was get back at Nine and the person I took this off of miss the word out (I'm not sure if that's right). So I chose to see it in a different light. 'What does Two do to get back?' As in how does he/she get back Five.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six and One are in mortal danger. Does Six save One or themselves?
> 
> Sanji and Luffy are in mortal danger. Does Sanji save Luffy or themselves?

  
  


Luffy and Sanji were in a metal box that was filling up quickly with seawater. Sanji held his right arm, he could move the thing slightly.

He glanced at his captain who had fallen to the floor weaken against the seawater, it was already up to his hips. Sanji grabbed his captain around the neck with his left arm and pull him up so that his head was on his shoulder.

The water reached their shoulder, and soon Sanji was treading water to keep himself and Luffy afloat. Sanji then notices a rope and leans to his back as he kicks, his power legs helped to get over there.

The rope was in two parts, if they cut it and hang on they could get up and safe.

Sanji coughs out the seawater his only hope was to grab onto the rope. He glances down at Luffy his captain, who was too drained because of the sea on getting a strong grip on anything. With a broken arm he could not get them both out but he could just drop the rubber man and go up alone.

Not even thinking about it Sanji wrapped the rope around his captain the best he could with a broken arm and reached for his pocket knife, he cut the rope and it started going up to its own.

Luffy shoots upwards and hit the ceiling, as he fell he dropped onto the landing above.

Sanji smiled at this, he knew that this was the end of him but there was no other way out. Sighing he could not even have one last cigarette in this water.

He kept treading water until he was tried, the water that passed the point where it filled in from making it less rough.

"SANJI!" Luffy's voice echoed around the metal room; looking up Sanji saw a rubbery arm in a spiral coming down. It went all around his body and suddenly it tightens against him, then he flew upwards and right onto the land into the waiting arms of his captain. However, Luffy completely missed his chef and the blonde fell face-first into the metal flooring on the landing.

Moaning Sanji slowly lifted himself up as he saw two know in front of him. Blinking he gazed up to see Luffy staring down at him.

"I'm hungry..." Luffy says as he held his stomach and growled in agreement.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eight and Three go camping. But they forget food. What do they do?
> 
> Franky and Acego camping. But they forget food. What do they do?

  
  


Ace followed along behind the larger older man, the cyborg that insisted that had a man to man bonding camping trip. Since they did not know each other well enough.

Ace was going to tell the man to ask Luffy or someone else, but Luffy was too interesting in the fact the Robin was having a baby. And Usopp was the father! The poor man was still healing from his near-death encounter.

Franky placed his heavy bag down started pulling things out of it, Ace hurried along and took a seat on a nearby rock. He watched as the cyborg takes an axe out of the bag and walked over to the trees then starts chopping them down.

"What are you doing?" Ace asks as he raises his eyebrows.

"Building a log cabin!" Franky replies with a grin, "What else? Are you going to help? There is another axe if the bag."

Ace sighed as he stood and made his way over to the bag, there was a lot of tools inside. A lot of tools. Frowning the fireman began searching through the bag looking for the lunches that Sanji prepared for them.

"Oi Franky!" Ace calls out not looking up from his search.

"Yeah what?" Franky asks as the tree starts to fall, he quickly moved on the next.

"Where is our lunches?" Ace said finally looking up and blinks as he sees Franky shaking his rear with each swing of the axe.

"Oh those!" Franky cries out as the other tree falls, "I needed more room for my tools and supplies so I took them out."

Ace sighs, the only reason he did not carry anything was that Franky had kicked up a fuss about him wanting to carry everything. He walks back over to his seat which was that same rock and flops down. He gazes down at the scar on his chest, roundish sort of thing with horrible deep ones coming out of it like tentacles, his back was just the same.

'Maybe this is why Franky always tries and do stuff for me...' Ace thought as he slowly ran a hand over the scar; he glanced over at the older man and blinked as he saw he was being watched. Standing he frowns before putting on his best smile, "Franky! I will go and hunt for lunch!"

"Sure go ahead!" Franky calls back as he moves to his sixth tree.

'Mmm...go that is not the reason,' Ace thought as he starts running through the woodland, 'I thought he felt sorry for me or something and kept trying to make me feel better.' Ace spots a large bear and runs at it full speed, it kicked the thing on the side of it's head knocking it out cold.

Grabbing the giant bear Ace throws it over his shoulder, and runs a little slower back to where Franky was. The bears' paws dragged against the forest ground and kept catching on things, making him need to readjust it now and again.

"Oi Franky!" Ace shouts as he comes back, " ..." He let the bear drop from his shoulder as he stares up at a two-story log cabin, complete with a brick chimney which was smocking.

"Yo! Ace!" Frankly greets raising a hand as he sits from his new wooden loge chair.

'This is not camping...' Ace thinks as he forces a smile on his face and takes hold of one of the bear's legs. 'I wish Luffy was here...at least I know I would get a campfire. And he always likes to put it out at the end...for some strange reason..'


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What might a good pick-up line for Two to use on Ten?
> 
> What might a good pick-up line for Brooke to use on Garp?

Brook walks up to his captain's grandfather and then takes a quick look towards the boxes where Usopp, Chopper, and Franky hid...well Franky tried to hide, it did not work since he was bigger than the box.

They were waiting for him to complete his dare.

The skeleton takes another quick look around, this time making sure Zoro wasn't around as he did not want any misunderstandings. Seeing no sign of the one-eyed green monster he hurried the rest of the way to Garp, who was sitting eating some crackers with cheese and apple.

"Yoho! Good day to you Garp-san!" Brook greets cheerfully as he bows slightly, "I have been dying to meet you properly since we got off under grave circumstances! But you seem like a lively fellow! Would you like to join me for a cup sometime!"

Garp gave the musician a look of pure disgust and takes his snack and walks away; he turns and pokes his tongue out then hurries away.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Would Three and Seven get together?
> 
> Would Ace and Zoro get together?

Ace stared at his brother who came out with such a silly question. Luffy smiled and looked to Zoro and then back to Ace.

"Would you two get together?" Luffy asks again blinking as he tilted his head waiting for the answer.

"Luffy..." Ace says with a sigh and turns to Zoro and gave him a smile that clearly said 'sorry about my little brother', "Where did this question come from? Why would you think this?"

"Yeah." Zoro agrees as he takes a swig of his beer, "I'm married to Brook and he is married to the witch."

"Well I thought Zoro might like Ace," Luffy said grinning, "Because Ace is dead just like Brook!"

"No." Ace said firmly as he leans forward and smiles at his brother who he loved so much, but he gave Zoro the side look.

"No." Zoro said with a growled out, glaring at his captain and took another swig of beer.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who would make a better college professor: Six, or Eight?
> 
> Who would make a better college professor: Sanji, or Franky?

The students in the classroom waited for their new professor, the man was said to be a little OTT but that did not matter to them as long as he did his job right.

Suddenly the door flew open and crashed against the wall loudly, a student screams, some just flinched in their seats, some held their hand over their hearts and others woke up from their naps looking around wildly.

No one came through the door.

The came an arm. A big blue square arm with red hands its fingers were squared also; after the arm came a head coming in sideways. First the student saw the top of the head which that short light blue with sunglasses resting on top, then two pair of unblinking eyes stared at them, an odd metal nose was seen next, he grinned at them as he lifted himself up slightly and put through the door one leg.

Grabbing the top of the door frame with that large hand, creaking the wall and breaking the frame, he brought his broad chest through the door sides as his head slowly began facing the right way up. He slid through the rest of his body through the small doorway. And stood his full height and smiled brightly at the shell shocked students.

Then he slammed his two giant arms together above his head and screamed out loud, scaring them even more.

"Super g'morning to you all!" The weird man cries out as he strikes a pose and then matches over to the front desk, his arms swinging as he walks and his hips bob slightly. "I am Franky! Ouch!" He poses again making all there be startled once more, "And I'll be teaching you today! Yeah!" He does a little dance.

"First let's introduce ourselves to each other!" Franky shouts as he bends his knees and jumped up onto the desk, it moaned under his weight. "Everyone! Everyone on your desks!"

Franky stands upon his desk and does a pose once more before turning to the students.

"What are you all waiting for on your desks!" Franky shouts again as the young people there continue to stare.

**XD~DX**

The students in the classroom waited for their new professor, the man was said to be a little OTT but that did not matter to them as long as he did his job right.

Suddenly the door flew open and crashed against the wall loudly, a student screams, some just flinched in their seats, some held their hand over their hearts and others woke up from their naps looking around wildly.

A man came spinning in smiling charmingly, he stops and flicks his blonde hair up closing his eyes as he lifts his face to the ceiling. The man was dressed in a neat suit which was navy with a pale creamy blouse; slowly he brought his head down and opened his eyes and stares.

He seemed to float over to one of the desks in the front row and leaned over to address a student there.

"Good morning my sweet!" The strange man said in a gentle manner he hands the young woman a single rose. Then he moves to and says almost the same thing to every young woman around the classroom before coming back to the start and walked over to the front desk.

"I am Sanji!" Sanji announces with a smile as he carefully looked at each lady nearby, "And I am your teacher for the day! Please my lovelies, tell me your names!"

"I'm Ron!" An annoyed young man said loudly from the middle of the classroom, "Why did you greet the girls but none of the men?"

"Oi." Sanji says darkly all of a sudden, glaring hard at the student, "I don't waste my time teaching men, only these beautiful creatures have my attention."

"What?" Another male student cried out in anger, "How are we meant to learn then?"

"From a book for all I care." Sanji replies as he takes out a cigarette and lighter, he then takes a long inwards breathe and blew out.

All the male students seemed to be growling at him now as the blonde professor strolls over to one of the female students and kisses her hand.

"That's my girlfriend!" A large young man shouts out as he stands from his seat and starts marching over to them.

"Your girlfriend?" Sanji says as he stares the young man up and down and pulls a face of disgust, then turning to the woman, "You can do much better than that!"

Every student in the room stared at him in disbelief.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you think Two is hot? How hot?
> 
> Do you think Brooke is hot? How hot?

The woman sat in a bar drinking, she was still annoyed with Robin and Usopp for 'having a good time' in her living more. Not able to get the image out of the mind every time she walked into the room, she has chosen to move house.

She takes a long sip of her drink and listened to the wonderful music being played. Turning to see who was playing she saw a tall man with a violin. He had a nice black suit on with a matching top hat, which his afro hair coming out from under.

During his playing he let out a few spells of laugher, causing the woman to smile.

"Hot..." The woman mumbled in her drunken state as she stared at his white skin...was that skin?

"Hot?" Someone said besides her, "How hot can he be? He's dead!"

She turns and blinks at Ace frowning at her.

"If there is anyone hot, it's me!" Ace declares as he gives the woman a polite smile, "I am, after all, a fireman."

"So you put out fires?" The woman asks with a nod of understanding, "Must be hard, had a friend who was a fireman, barely saw his kids growing up with the long and odd hours he did."

"Er...No, what I mean is I _am_ a fireman," Ace says with an amused smile now playing on his lips, "I am the-"

"So you're a pyromaniac!" The woman half-shouted cutting off the dead yet alive pirate and gave him a glare. "You should be ashamed of yourself!"

"Well...whatever," Ace says with a small sigh, "You lady are completely gone."

"Don't you call me lady, young man!" The woman says, she called anyone younger than her young man or woman, "You started this...er...what were are talking about?"

"Brook being hot or me being hot." Ace answers her as he takes the offered drink from the barman.

"Brook is hotter than you." The woman told in a somewhat childish tone.

"I am hotter!" Ace says but he was grinning at the drunk woman as her head did small spins.

"I'm hot too!" Another voice spoke out and both turned to see Luffy sitting down on the other side of the woman, "I can make my blood pump around my body, sending my temperature soaring!"

"Lu, when you burn or get overly hot it's gross." Ace said smiling playfully at his brother.

"Oi!" Luffy shouts with a pout, he turns and glances at Brook, "How is Brook hot? He looks like death warmed up!"

"Anyway..." The woman says now noticing that she was looking at a skeleton, "I'm not sure now if I can define Brook as hot."

"He might be warm with that jacket on." Luffy says looking over at his musician in a thoughtful manner.

"Luffy, she no talking about that kind of hot," Ace replies smiling at his brother still, "The only person who sees Brook as hot is Zoro!"

"Mmmm..." The woman mumbles in agreement when thinking over the random names and numbers that brought the two swordsmen together.

"But Brook does cold-like attacks with his sword right!" Luffy continues not seeing that the topic needed to be changed now.

"Lu!" Ace shouts out before he can go on, " _If a tree falls_ in a forest and no one is around to hear it, does it make a sound?"

The rubberman suddenly went very silent.

"What the hell?" The woman spoke up suddenly breaking the silence the three had fallen into, "How did we get from how hot Brook is, to this?!"


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten sends Eight on a mission. What is it, and does Eight succeed?
> 
> Garp sends Franky on a mission. What is it, and does Franky succeed?

Franky grits his teeth as he stands before the great marine hero Garp, the old man stared at him with a mixture of disgust and interest.

The interesting part was new to the cyborg.

"Oi. Cyborg," Garp said with an serious look in his eye as he came closer, "I have a question for you."

"Oh? And what question might that be old man?" Franky says as he lefts sunglasses up and tries to compete in a staring contest.

"Can you poop?" Garp asks after a minute of staring, causing the half man half robot to fall sideways slightly in shock.

"Of course I can!" Franky shouts clearly annoyed by the question as he tuts about his breathe and starts moving about.

"Wait a second!" Garp calls raising a hand up for the cyborg to stop, "I have another question!"

Franky stops and glances over his shoulder waiting for the older man to continue.

"Can you shoot lasers?" Garp asked again with all seriousness.

"No..." Franky says slowly and smiles a little like the old man's shoulder fall, 'Just like Luffy!' he thought as he walks moving away once more.

"Wait!" Garp commands with firmness in his voice causing Franky to stop and turn.

"What now old-timer?" Franky said frowning deeply.

"I seen the way you look at Ace," Garp says as a smirk came out of his face.

"WHAT?" Franky cries out and steps slowly away from the matching marine that was coming closer, "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Please don't insult my intelligence!" Garp hissed out with narrow eyes, "I noticed many things. And I will never allow it! Ace is married to Luffy's, young woman! And I won't let you or that chef come between them understand!?"

"Yes..." Franky says softy as he lowers his head.

"You seem unwilling to tell Ace right out about how you feel," Garp says his voice becoming light almost childish, making Franky look up quickly. "What would you do to keep that between just the tow of us?" The last part was almost sung out as he grinned widen, making Franky think of Luffy once more.

"Anything..." Franky breathes out shocked that he was about to be blackmailed by a marine.

"Anything...?" Garp says with a hum as he grins more. "Then listen to your first mission!"

XD~DX

Garp laid on his bed, back resting against the headboard and legs out in front of himself that was crossed at his ankles. He wore his favourite bathrobe after his long bath, now he was waiting for the young man to come to his room.

The door at last opens and the cyborg stood in the doorway and slowly walked into the room. Garp felt his heart race as he licked his lips as the younger man came closer to him.

"Mission complete," Franky says as he dropped a large box beside the bed, making the old man leap up and open the lid. On opening he quickly grabbed some of the contains that was in there.

Franky sighs loudly and makes his way out of the room, leaving the old man with his meal.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would Five most likely be arrested for?
> 
> What would Ussop most likely be arrested for?

"I _not_ lying!" Usopp cries out he stands in front of the marine captain who had egg on his face, it slowly dripped off his chip. "I was like 50 feet away! And I was washing my llama who couldn't do it itself because she does have back pains because picking her feet while trying to race her mother's daughter!"

"Lying! Lying! Lying!" The captain screams out at last losing his cool, the man had changed his story five times already.

"Sir!" The marines soldier spoke up, who stood next to him.

"WHAT IS IT!?" The captain roared spit flying into the soldier's face.

"The fact he as 50 feet away is true!" The marines soldier shouts out wanting to wipe his face.

"What!" The captains shout now shaking.

"You were hit down the main road," The marines soldier carries on, "This road his 56.89 miles long!"

"SEE!" Usopp shouts out grinning, "There no way I could have done it!"

"I see..." The captain said slowly turning to the long nose man, "But you still lied to a marines captain! Arrest this man!"

"WAIT!" Usopp screams as suddenly two marines soldiers appeared at his side and grabbed him under each armpit, "HELP! THE MARINES HAVE GOT ME!"

XD~DX

Luffy blinks at the sound of his marksman's voice and frowned deeply.

"Marines? Usopp?" Luffy says looking towards where Usopp's voice came from.

"Usopp is lying again." Nami said coolly as she continued looking through the clothes outside the shop, "Just leave him."

"Oi Nami!" Luffy shouts halfway down the road, "I'll catch up with you later! BYE!"

"!" Nami turns to watches her captain go, "YOU MEANT TO BE HELPING ME CARRY MY SHOPPING BAGS!"


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you had to walk home through a bad neighborhood late at night, would you feel safer in the company of Seven or Eight?
> 
> If you had to walk home through a bad neighborhood late at night, would you feel safer in the company of Zoro or Franky?

The woman blinks out the window of the pub, she been there too long and now had to walk home in the night. However this was not the problem, there had been attacks on people lately by a madwoman who threatens them with a lightning pole for their money, as well as a large half-naked man walking around if anyone glares at him and calls him a pervert he follows them home thanking them.

'Wow, scary...' She thought as she stares a naked man following her home.

Sighing loudly the dark-haired woman looks around, there were only two people in the room that she knew walked in the same direction as her.

Zoro and Franky.

'Zoro would be good if the naked man attacked...' She thinks as she stares over at him, 'But I heard he screamed like a woman when he ran away from the woman who was stealing money off of people.'

Her brown eyes shifted over to Franky.

'Franky is a half-naked man as well,' she reasoned this way, 'He wouldn't compete against another, right? But would he help against the money attacker..? I think I'll go with Franky! The pervert wouldn't come and nor would anyone else for that matter!'

The little woman gets out of her seat and hurries over to the big man.

"Franky!" The woman calls uplifted her head back to look up, "Can you walk me home when you're ready?"

"Sure!" Franky says giving her to thumbs up and winking at the woman through his sunglasses, "That _super_ okay with me!"


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7 and 4 start a conversation about Michael Jackson. How does it go?
> 
> Zoro and Nami start a conversation about Michael Jackson. How does it go?

Zoro and Nami sat at the bar drinking heavily all night both feeling down.

Zoro had found out about Brook trying to flirt with Garp, while he was told it was only a dare it still hurt him.

Nami was sad for almost the same reason, her husband Ace liked Sanji. Sanji told him that he liked someone else and still then that been shadows the chef trying to find out. Sanji had band Ace from his kitchen after the whole kiss event but allowed Luffy in whenever he wanted.

Luffy knew about all this and let Ace do what he wanted on the ship, however, he pointed out to Ace that if he made Nami cry again he punched him back to the afterlife. Luffy too wanted to know who Sanji liked though because... well he was just nosy.

"Isn't that Jango?" Zoro suddenly broke the silence between two drinkers, pointed to the screen that the den-den snail made with it's eyes.

"I thought that was Michael Jackson." Nami answers as she stares at the screen.

"Who?" Zorro asks with a frown.

"You know Michael Jackson the king of pop." Nami said turning to him slightly, "He moves just like Jango."

"So he likes drinking soda pop?" Zoro asks a smile almost happened.

"No as in music. Pop music." Nami said with a sigh then she quickly takes a sip of drink.

"Wouldn't it be Brook who is the king of pop then." Zolo mumbles and he lowers he head with a sigh at the mention of his name.

"No Brook is the king of soul." Nami replies and gave the man a quick pat of the back before flopping her hand back on the bar surface.

"Oh...So that Jackson guy," Zuro says sitting up a bit, "He stole Jango dance moves?"

"I think so..." Nami said rubbing her temple slightly, "I only heard of him a little while ago, before that nothing."

"Wait!" Zuko suddenly said he ran a hand over his green hair, "Does Jackson sing or dance?"

"Sing..." Nami answered but was a little unsure herself.

"Jango could sue this Jackson guy," Zooroo said loudly glaring up at the screen, "Copyright reasons."

"I wouldn't you could get way more money from blackmailing than from the counts," Nami says simply swigging the last of her drink. "Another!"

"Blackmailing..." Zolo muttered feeling a little bit cold all of a sudden, "Leave the poor man alone."

"What was that?" Nami said with narrow eyes, taking her new glass as it was handed to her.

"Nothing...this Jackson guy is better than Jango!" Oroz declared as he sat right up back straight, "Way better!"

"Is he better at singing than Brook is?" Nami said in a teasing tone.

"He can't hold a candle to Brook!" Zoro screamed loudly loyally unaware that the bar that they were in was having a party for Michael Jackson tribute. The rabid fans slowly turned red eyes fanged teeth giving the swordsman a death glare.

"Er...Zoro..." Nami said just above a whisper as she noticed the strange people coming towards them.

"What?" Zoto quickly snapped out, glaring at the 'king of pop' of screen listening to his voice.

"I think we better go!" Nami said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him along, "NOW!"

Zoro at last, noticed the bloodthirsty people around him and jumped from his seat and allowed himself to be pulled away by the woman.

"Wait!" Zoro screams as he gets his footing, "I can take them!"

"Shut it Zolo!" Nami screams back as she continued to run vowing to never again talk about the king of pop.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Would Two and Six make a good couple?
> 
> Would Brooke and Sanji make a good couple?

Luffy blinks as Sanji gave Brook a large fruit tart, suddenly an idea just popped in there.

"The person who Sanji likes is Brook!?" Luffy shouts out causing them both to jerk as they turn to him.

"WHAT?" Sanji screams as he matches over to the rubberman and kicks him hard in the stomach, which really did not do much.

"But you gave Brook the last tart!" Luffy points out with a pout as he points to the tart, "And not me any..."

"I made you forty pieces of barbecue ribs!" Sanji shouts as Brook 'yohos' softly behind the two, "And you can shut up as well!"

"Awww...fighting already. See you could make a good couple!" Luffy says grinning madly at the blonde.

"We won't make a good anything other than crewmates!" Sanji hisses out glaring at the captain with his visible eye.

"I do not know about that Sanji-san!" Brook says as he stands and walks over to the man towering over him, "Maybe Luffy-san is right! We both love women's undergarments!"

"I'm going to kick you so hard... Shut it!" Sanji says while shaking, "And another thing why did you marry that moss head if you like women's panties so much!?"

"Ah!" Brook says in the tone that said it just noticed, "You don't know?!"

"Know what?" Sanji said suddenly feeling dread at the pit of his stomach.

"Zoro-san wears wome-" Brook began but was stopped

"STOP!" Sanji cries backing again and walks right into Luffy, who was looking highly amused. "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR!"

" _Zoro-san wears women's undergarments_!" Brook said quickly and in a deep dark voice.

Sanji screams and screams and held onto Luffy, blood starts pouring out of his ears and his eyes rolled, slowly he slipped down Luffy and landed at his feet forming at the mouth.

"Brook..." Luffy says staring down at Sanji, "Does he really?"

"Yes! Yohohohohohoho!" Brook laughed and went out to his seat, where he started eating his tart, "Mmmmm..."

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed out as she bent over and quickly pulled the chef into his arm bridal style and hurried out the room looking for Chopper.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Make up a summary for a Three and Ten Fan Fic.
> 
> Make up a summary for a Ace and Garp Fan Fic.

As the war continued Garp and Ace sat watching from the platform. As Luffy runs upwards three elements rushed passed him towards the pair there. Ice. Magma. Light. A forth element one came from Whitebeard himself as he creaks the air in front of them. As the four comes together a wormhole appeared taking both Garp and Ace. They find themselves in the past 10 years ago! Now Garp in determined to raise his grandson until the perfect marine without letup but not if little Ace has something to say. But will little Luffy listen to a strange boy he never met?

**XD~DX**

The End!

**Author's Note:**

> I think I copied this with my Undertale Edition and not even realized it. I know I got the list from this one but... XD


End file.
